


Don't Wanna Be Right

by slashyrogue



Series: Things to Tell Your Boyfriend [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Anti-Gay Language, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, gay slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Adam's date in the park gets ruined by something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wanna Be Right

**Author's Note:**

> Translations done by the lovely shoegazerx. If it's wrong in any way, the mistakes are mine. I just hope it's not!

The press of lips against his ear made Adam lean in, closing his eyes as Nigel’s mouth traveled down his neck and sucked a mark that made him sigh. The tight hold to his waist and feeling of hardness against his hip was a tease. “Nigel….” 

“You taste like fucking sunshine, Star,” he bit at Adam’s skin, “So damn sweet.”

He arched up and turned them over, trapping Nigel down as he caught his breath staring down at him. “We cannot have sex in a public park,” he warned, closing his eyes as Nigel reared up, “Nigel…”

The first shout made Adam pause, turning towards the noise and seeing a group of men not far from them. He frowned and heard them say, “Bă, care e bărbatu' şi care e femeia?!,” just as Nigel tensed beneath him.

“Nigel?”

Nigel shook his head as Adam leaned in for a kiss, the slow brush of lips making him press in closer just as the rude men interrupted again.

“Luați-vă o cameră în pula mea!” 

He was surprised when Nigel pushed him off, sitting up and shouting, “Taci în pula mea până nu vin la tine!,” with such ire Adam was almost frightened. 

The men said, “Pun pariu că suge pula ca o profesionistă!” and Nigel stood with a growl. 

“Nigel, what’s….?”

He looked at Adam, swallowing, “Just stay here, darling, I’ll be right back.”

Adam stood, grabbing the back of his shirt before he could move. “No,” he whispered, “Stay here.”

Nigel turned, cheeks red and jaw tensed. “Star, let go.”

Adam shook his head, glaring, “You’re going to get into a fight, and possibly arrested over something that’s….”

Nigel rushed him, grabbing Adam’s waist tight as he growled, “It IS important, Adam! It’s…you have no idea what they said about you, about…”

Adam whispered, “You’re hurting me,” and Nigel let go, eyes wide.

“Darling, I didn’t….”

Adam frowned, “I know, but…”

Nigel grabbed his hand and started to lead him away without a word, more shouting following them but neither looked back.

They didn’t speak the entire walk home, though Nigel never let go of his hand not even once they were inside the apartment.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Adam’s hand, “I didn’t mean to ruin the park.”

Adam frowned, “I don’t know what they could’ve said that…”

Nigel let go of him, shaking his head and heading for the fridge. “You don’t know the fucking shit I had to put up with when I was back home, Star,” he popped the top of a bottle and took a swig, “My father beat the shit out of me the first time I was caught with my mouth on a boy, I…”

Adam let out a long breath, “My father didn’t care who I wanted to be with as long as I was happy.”

Nigel smiled, “He would’ve hated me though, you have to admit.”

Adam walked to him and took the bottle, setting it on the counter before wrapping his arms around Nigel. “He would have at first, but I think when he saw how much we love each other he would’ve been happy.”

Nigel’s hand came to his hair and petted him softly, “I’m sorry I hurt you, darling. I didn’t…”

“What did they say?”

Nigel tensed, “Darling, I’m not gonna repeat that shit.”

“Tell me.”

Nigel sighed, “They asked which of us was the wife,” he kissed Adam’s temple, “Said no one wanted to see us,” he tightened his hold, “They…mentioned you and I just….”

Adam lifted his head and pressed his lips to Nigel’s hard, nearly knocking him into the fridge as their tongues touched just a moment before Adam pulled back. 

“I don't care," he touched Nigel's lips, " If they think loving you is wrong, then I don’t want to be right.”

Nigel smiled, touching his cheek. “Neither do I, Star,” he kissed Adam again, “Neither do I.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> "Hey, which one is the husband and which is the wife?"
> 
> "Get a fucking room!"
> 
> "Shut the fuck up, dick!"
> 
> "I bet he sucks dick like a pro!"


End file.
